


Prequel to "The In-Between Place"

by mergatrude



Category: Fandom RPF, due South
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His grip on your arm is gentle, but insistent, and you find yourself on your feet, trusting him instinctively despite not being entirely sure what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequel to "The In-Between Place"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



**china_shop:** At work I'm surrounded by people who want the conservatives to win the election (apparently based on the belief that life *should* be hard). This makes me feel under siege and also tired. Send helicopters and/or cheesecake?

 **mergatrude:** Oh dear. *whacks silly people with a herring*

 

The helicopter hovers low over a glassy office tower. A rope snakes it's way to the roof, and a tall man dressed in a red coat quickly rappels down. He breaks open the roof access and heads down the fire stairs to nth floor, pausing only to apologise to the woman wearing a Carmen Miranda fruit hat, when he accidentally knocks her into the llama tied to a photocopier.

Quickly scanning the open plan office, he spies his target and heads towards her, deftly juggling a ream of paper, a half-filled coffee cup and a piece of apple and coconut cake as people leap out of his path.

"Miss china_shop? Please, come now. I'm afraid you're in terrible danger of being crushed by a _laissez-faire_ economy."

His grip on your arm is gentle, but insistent, and you find yourself on your feet, trusting him instinctively despite not being entirely sure what's going on. You race up the stairs together, and when you find yourself stumbling and out of breath he sweeps you up into his arms and carries you the remaining flights.

Once on the roof, you crouch under the downdraft of the helicopter and make your way to the rope.

"Where are we going?" you shout, wondering if you should be worried. But your words are drowned out by the noise of the rotors, and the man is fastening the harness around your waist, signalling to the helicopter above, and suddenly you're airborne, with the strange, ridiculously handsome man wrapped around you.

The ascent to the helicopter is mercifully short, and you're unceremoniously hauled aboard by a small but surprisingly strong woman wearing fatigues and a fake moustache. [our fandom has canon genderfuck]

"Excellent work, Fraser," she says. "We should rendezvous with the cruiseliner in exactly forty-eight minutes."


End file.
